Bunny Ninja Scar
Bunny Ninja Scar, commonly known as Bunny, was an evil, magically mutated bunny who decided to kill a bunch of Aisonian heroes who had been eating her kin. She was the mastermind behind the Second Bunny Attack. She later killed herself in desperation by jumping off a boat in the middle of an ocean when all her deviously complex plans failed. Biography Early Years Bunny is the result of a science experiment. She was caught by a mad scientist when she was very young and he tried to give her humanlike qualities. As a result, she gained a lot of intelligence (more than some humans *rolls eyes*) and the ability to understand human speech. However, the scientist deemed her a failed experiment as he could not make her talk, so he released her back into the wild. While she was in the wilderness, she was careless and was caught by a man named Scarface, who liked to catch bunnies and roast/eat them. Fortunately for Bunny, he saw Bunny's unusual intelligence, and being old, he needed someone to pass on his knowledge and fighting skills to. Since no one else wanted to volunteer because he's stinky and never bathed and ate furry little bunnies, he took Bunny in and taught her everything he knew. Bunny trained extensively with Scarface in the Art of the Ninja for a whole year. After learning all she could from Scar, Bunny thanked her master and left again, this time to seek good grasslands and a good bunny husband and yummy grass, along with all other interesting things. However, Bunny's qualitiy of living went down greatly since the Yamatians took over Aison. Distreyd Era Bunny met Drans Grangon and the Aisonian heroes and tagged along for a while. She was horrified by the way the heroes ate her kin, so she began plotting against the heroes to kill them off in various gruesome ways. One such instance was the Second Bunny Attack. Death In the end all of Bunny's dastardly schemes failed, and she committed suicide by jumping off a boat in the middle of the ocean. Aliases and Nicknames ; Bunny : What almost everyone called her. Appearance ()_() (o.o) ( O )o She was a cute, fluffy bunny. What the heck did you expect?! Personality and Traits Bunny was very bunnylike. She was very intelligent for a bunny. She couldn't talk, or at least couldn't talk so that she was understood by humans, and wanted to live a happy life frolicking in the grass. However, when she saw the fellowship slaughter many of her kin, she grew vengeful and almost downright evil as she plotted the fellowship's downfall while travelling with them. Powers and Abilities She was very intelligent...for a bunny. Relationships Drans Grangon The so-called dragon slayer Drans Grangon was surprisingly kind to Bunny, but sadly he died of a brain anuerysm before they could start a relationship. Scarface Scarface was Bunny's teacher. See also *Buzz Bunn *Not-so-pink fluffy bunnies *Scarface *Second Bunny Attack Category:Aison Category:Bunnies Category:Characters Category:Third Age